Lois Lane
}} Lois Lane is a Pulitzer-prize winning investigative journalist employed at the Daily Planet. Famously partnered with fellow Daily Planet reporter, and later husband, Clark Kent, Lois was raised in the military by her father, General Sam Lane, and as a result she is more than capable of handling herself in almost any situation. Since the his first appearance in the public eye, Lois has become an unofficial expert, exclusive interviewer and a long-time romantic interest of the kryptonian hero, Superman. Background Lois is the daughter of career officer Samuel Lane and his wife Elinore Lane, and was born in a U.S. Army hospital outside Wiesbaden, Germany. Sam Lane had always wanted a son, thereby leading to a complex and tense relationship between father and daughter for many years thereafter. Lane raised both Lois and Lucy as if they were sons, ensuring that they were trained in hand-to-hand combat and given firearms training while Lois became a model of self-sufficiency in response to her father's emotional distance. At the age of fifteen, while her family was living near Metropolis, Lois approached Perry White at the Daily Planet and asked him for a job, stating that she was nineteen in an attempt to get employment as a reporter. While Perry saw through her lie and turned her request down, Lois was not deterred and, overhearing that whomever got a scoop on the new industrialist Lex Luthor would get in Perry's good graces, Lois decided to attempt to get that scoop. Sneaking out of the house on her father's military base, Lois managed to break into Luthor's tower and swiped some files. However, she was caught by Luthor himself but seeing as she was only a child he gave her a paddling and sent her on her way. Regardless of her age, Perry was so impressed with her gumption that he agreed to hire her on a casual/part-time basis. After high school, Lois' father introduced her to a young U.S. soldier named John Corben whom he favoured as the son he always wanted, however, Lois quickly grew to dislike Corben for his misogynistic attitude and her father pressuring her into forming a relationship with the man without any consideration for her feelings effectively drove the pair apart. Lois moved to Metropolis and worked full time at the Daily Planet, rapidly becoming the Daily Planet's leading investigative reporter, winning many awards, including a coveted Pulitzer Prize, and a reputation for being a daredevil reporter who went to extreme measures to get her story. During an assignment, Lois was invited aboard an experimental space shuttle, the Constitution, that was supposed to land at Metropolis Airport. Unfortunately, the shuttle collided with a civilian aircraft that had somehow slipped through the security cordon, and began to crash. Suddenly, a mysterious flying man appeared and grabbed hold of the shuttle, guiding it to safety. As soon as the shuttle was on the ground, Lois attempted to corner the man but a crowd quickly tried to mob the mysterious him so he flew away. While unable to get an interview, Lois got the byline for the story and became the first to call him by the name "Superman". After many unsuccessful attempts to track down "Superman", Lois decided to fake an accident to get his attention — she drove her car into the bay, though she had an oxygen tank with her. Superman was right on cue, and after pulling her and her car from the water, he agreed to a brief interview. Much to Lois's chagrin, however, when she tried to file the story with Perry, she found that a new reporter Perry just hired had beaten her on the exclusive story of Superman — a reporter named Clark Kent. Lex Luthor had grown to own every media outlet in Metropolis in order to control his public image except for the Daily Planet, who condemned his actions in controlling the press with an outrageous editorial written by Perry White himself. Lois, as the Planet's best reporter, had also written several articles against Luthor. However, their stand to maintain the freedom of the press had led the Daily Planet to the brink of bankruptcy, forcing White to bow to the interests of the paper's investors and stop writing articles against Luthor. When Clark Kent arrived while Lois and Perry were in the midst of an argument, Lois offers to show Clark how the Daily Planet works and Perry accepts. However, instead of showing the new reporter around, Lois brings Clark to LexCorp to investigate Luthor's next military project, using Clark as a diversion while she sneaks past security While witnessing the unveiling of a powered exoskeleton suit made from the metal "Metallo", Lois is discovered by security and tries to escape, but she trips over one of the exoskeleton's cables and falls off of the rooftop. However, she is saved by the timely arrival of "Superman", who had now gained a stylized red and blue uniform and cape. The next day, Lois and Clark are forcibly brought back to LexCorp to explain the previous day's incident and Lois attempts to use the opportunity to question Luthor over his illegal methods in obtaining the exoskeleton suit. Luthor reveals that Lois' father was one of the potential buyers for the exoskeleton, the interview/interrogation is halted when a janitor named Rudy Jones is mutated into Parasite. While Lois and Luthor are evacuated, Superman arrives and defeats Jones. Luthor, however, perceives the hero as a threat to his image as a beneficiary to the city and outright declares that the hero is untrustworthy and his intentions suspicious; unwilling or unable to believe that a man with that much power "just wants to help people". Lois, feeling that the hero was sincere, writes a positive article about him and creates the name everyone would know the flying man by: Superman. She presents her article to Perry, and he agrees to run it along with a picture the Daily Planet's intern Jimmy Olsen took of the flying man. Perry then makes Lois and Jimmy a team. The article is a success and earns the Daily Planet a reputation of being the only newspaper in Metropolis to depict Superman in a positive way as Luthor used his control of the city's other media companies to slander the hero. Shortly thereafter, Lois' father invades the Daily Planet building with a group of soldiers to shut the newspaper down and interrogate his daughter over her knowledge of Superman, whom he considers a national threat due to being an alien. Confused by his daughter's trust in the hero, General Lane reveals that with Luthor's Metallo exoskeleton and the discovery of a rock dubbed "Kryptonite", he will kill the alien hero "for the safety of the United States". As she gets to the street, Lois witnesses Superman fighting Metallo and discovers that the soldier within the exo-suit was John Corben. Enraged, Corben blasts Lois with a laser beam but Superman protects her and flies Corben to the atmosphere where the lack of air knocks him out. As General Lane declares Superman an enemy of the state for attacking a U.S. soldier, Lois accuses Metallo of attacking innocent people and as Lane's soldiers try to arrest Superman the civilians who witnessed the fight protect him. To prevent a riot, Superman leaves. The next day, Lois writes an article about Superman's decision to remain as Metropolis's hero. The article saves the Daily Planet from bankruptcy. Lois finds a note in her desk and goes to the rooftop. There, she finds Superman repairing the old seized-up Daily Planet globe and he thanks Lois for helping him think that he belongs in Metropolis. As the two saw more and more of each other, they grew very close, and it was clear that each was attracted to the other. Lois made a new name for herself on her support of Superman, becoming the loudest advocate for this new hero in Metropolis, she also became known as the only reporter Superman would grant interviews to. Inversely, Lois deeply mistrusted Clark Kent, and at first believed Kent was just a naive farm boy from Kansas, but she saw real glimpses of brilliance in his writing and suspected that he was keeping something from her. She knew Clark had the potential for greatness, but for some reason he was keeping it buried. Attempting to keep her association with Superman platonic, Lois's first significant relationship was with social worker Jose Delgado, who also adventured as the masked vigilante . Their up-and-down relationship finally settled into "just friends" when it was clear Lois had strong feelings for Superman. Lois soon began to sense that romance might be right beside her in the form of Clark Kent, but their budding relationship hit a bump when Kent went to work for Colin Thornton at Newstime. Returning to the Planet soon after, Clark apologized to Lois for his previous abrupt departure, earning him a heartfelt embrace and the promise of a dinner date. After being together for some time, Lois finally saw Clark for the good and loving man he was and fell in love with him, leading to Clark finally proposing to Lois with the Kent family engagement ring. Lois was distracted at the time by her mother's illness, however, and did not answer immediately. When she realized the depth of Clark's commitment to her later that night, she agreed to marry him. When Clark finally revealed his dual identity as Superman a few weeks into their engagement, Lois accepted the dual identity but was a little irritate to think that Clark had been using his role as Superman to gain an advantage over her as a reporter. After Clark beat her to the punch on a story involving the Parasite, Lois was determined to one up him and she challenges Clark to scoop her on a story without using any of his powers. After a battle with the monster Doomsday, Superman died in Lois's arms at the foot of the Daily Planet building. On scene, after enduring an intrusive interview by WGBS' reporter Cat Grant, Lois was given the heart wrenching task of writing the story about the death of Earth's greatest hero. Devastated by the loss, Lois realized she also had to keep up the pretense that Clark and Superman were two different people. Attend both Superman and Clark's funerals, lost in the crowd of many thousands of people, and then finally called the Kents to speak with them. The Kents and Lana Lang came to Metropolis to help Lois clear out Clark's apartment, and together they all agreed to keep the secret of his double life. When Superman's body was stolen from its tomb beneath the Superman memorial statue in Centennial Park Lois followed the trail, learning that Project CADMUS had stolen it. When she broke the story, Supergirl (Matrix) recovered the body and returned it to the tomb. Weeks later, when Jon Kent collapsed of a heart attack, Lois went to Smallville to be with Martha. Jon survived, and when he awoke he announced that he had seen Clark and brought him back with him. When Lois got back to Metropolis, multiple Superman stories began to flood in from all over the city. Going with Commissioner Henderson to the tomb, they find that it was empty and that there were now four "Supermen" defending Metropolis — The Man of Tomorrow, The Last Son of Krypton, The Man of Steel, and The Metropolis Kid. Lois got to interview them all, but despite proof from the first two, she remained skeptical that any of them were the real Superman. As a matter of fact, she was among the first to recognize the Cyborg Superman for the villain that he really was. Eventually, a fifth Superman — wearing a black costume and not having superpowers — showed up in Metropolis claiming to be the real Superman returned to life, and Lois was one of the first people on scene to meet him. She was again skeptical, thinking it was a trick like the others, but this one knew far more than any of the others, and before taking off for a battle at Engine City he reaffirmed his love for her. When he returned from Engine City, back in costume and fully powered, there was not a doubt left in her mind (or in any one else's the world over). With Supergirl (Matrix)'s help, Lois helped work out the return of Clark Kent--the ruse being that he had supposedly been trapped in a wine cellar buried in rubble leftover from Doomsday's rampage (over three hundred people were still missing). When a recent building under construction had collapsed and there was suspicion of insurance fraud. Lois began a series of investigations into LexCorp's involvement and found those suspicions were true--several buildings had been destroyed and the damage blamed on Doomsday. She did not think that Lex Luthor II was involved, however. Lois also covered a fake hostage situation at a retirement home--the residents staged it to draw attention to the squalid conditions they had been living under. She then learned that the foreman of the site she had interviewed for the insurance fraud story was almost killed by a group called "Nuclear Waste". He was convinced Luthor II was behind the hit. Clark was feeling particularly rejuvenated since his return from the dead. He surprised Lois on a Sunday morning and asked her if she would like to go to Paris for the day. The two spent the day in Paris, arriving back and heading into work Monday morning to learn that Cat Grant's son Adam had been kidnapped and murdered. Cat was devastated at the loss, and Lois tried to be there for her as much as possible. She was relieved to find that Cat did not start drinking again and she and Clark attended Adam's funeral. Lois heard from Cat about Sasha Green, a former personal trainer of Lex Luthor II's, had gone missing. Lois decided to do some digging, talking with another of Luthor's trainers as well as one of the cleaning women for LexCorp Tower. Lois remembered meeting Sasha once, when Superman's body had been stolen from the tomb, and saw Sasha knock Luthor flat. Luthor had threatened her in anger. That was the last day anyone had seen her. The cleaning woman confessed that the day Sasha went missing, the changing room had been closed, presumably for renovations. The only clue Lois had was that Sasha's gym bag was left behind at LexCorp. When Luthor decided to try and create another Bizarro, his creation rebelled and fled from LexCorp. His memories a jumble, Bizarro showed up at Lois's apartment and kidnapped her. Bizarro took her to a warehouse where he had recreated scenes from Superman's life as best he could remember (resulting in a surreal, Bizarro World environment). Lois managed to escape on her own. After Bizarro, dying from his unstable condition, is recaptured by Luthor, Lois goes with Superman into LexCorp to try and free him. Bizarro dies in Lois' arms, and immediately afterwards Lois learns that Lex Luthor II is badly ill and that he may be dying from the Clone Plague. Through a source she referred to as "Deep Quote", Lois learns that Lex Luthor II is really the original Lex Luthor, just in a clone body. She attempts to out Luthor, but thanks to Luthor's machinations she is publically discredited. Luthor's continued scheming makes Lois look more and more crazy and plants evidence implicating her for embezzlement from the Planet, prompting the Planet's owner, Franklin Stern, to order Perry to fire her. Luthor then fire bombs Lois's apartment, destroying such evidence as a tape revealing that Luthor attempted to kill Sasha Green. With some more help from her contact, who is eventually revealed to be Lex Luthor's physician and Luthor II's "mother" Dr. , Lois manages to prove to Stern and Perry the truth about the cloned Luthor and also expose his work at discrediting Lois. She also uncovers Luthor's plan to detonate bombs all over the city as Luthor had decided to take Metropolis down with him. With Metropolis erupting into a battleground between LexCorp's forces and the city's heroes, Lois retreats across the river with the other Daily Planet staffers as Luthor launches several missiles into the heart of the city, destroying most of the major buildings--including the Daily Planet. After the Zero Hour incident, Clark is targeted for several hits, some of which look like accidents. Lois insists that Clark find out who is trying to kill him, but the bad guy makes himself known by attacking Lois and Clark at his apartment as Conduit, whom Clark discovers is really an old friend from Smallville, Kenny Braverman. When a body is discovered in Superman's tomb, Lois temporarily doubts that the Clark she had been living with was the original, but all is set right when the body turns out to be an illusion created by Brainiac. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy went to Washington D.C. for a reporter's convention. While there, they were attacked by thugs hired by Arclight, who had a grudge against all reporters. Lois was alone when Agent Liberty saved her from an attack and she insisted on tagging along with him for the story. Arclight would turn up in Metropolis a few weeks later and working with Jimmy, Superman was able to apprehend him. However, when Perry used Ron Troupe's story covering the incident instead of Jimmy's, Olsen quit the Daily Planet. Thanks to a villain named Shadowdragon, Conduit learns that Superman and Clark Kent were one and the same. Enraged, Conduit decided to come after not only Clark, but everyone he cares about. Lois managed to elude him at first, but he managed to track her down and detonate a bomb even as Superman was rushing to the scene. Superman was lead to think that she had died, but the ever resourceful Lois had managed to escape the trap. With Conduit also thinking she was dead, Lois managed to keep one step ahead of his operatives as she tried to track down Clark and his parents, who had gone into hiding. During her search, she met Shadowdragon himself, who told her that he had purged all of Conduit's information on Superman and also that Jimmy Olsen was alive but taken by Conduit. Lois finally manages to track down the Kents outside Fawcett City. When Clark expresses that he might have to give up being Clark and just be Superman, Lois managed to convince him to change his mind after showing him how much he would be missing. Shortly after everyone returns to Metropolis, the arrives in the city. Superman is uneasy around him, however, having met an alternate version of him back during Zero Hour. In that alternate timeline, Lois was involved with the Centurion, so Clark found himself a little jealous when the real one turned up, despite assurances from Lois that there could never be anyone for her but him. Nevertheless, the Centurion does hit on Lois repeatedly. That makes it all the more awkward when Superman is kidnapped by aliens, as Lois is forced to call on him for help. The Alpha Centurion quickly puts together a Superman Rescue Squad and goes off into space, where Superman is successfully rescued from the Tribunal. Lois is overjoyed when Superman returns safe, but admits that sometimes she misses Clark very much as he was always away being Superman. Things then become very strained between Lois and Clark. More and more, Clark finds little time for Lois, as his duties as Superman begin to take up so much of his days and nights. Compounding matters are when shows up in Metropolis. Lois was a little put off by the beautiful Lori, despite the fact that she was really a telepathic mermaid. Against her better judgment, Lois decided to let Lori live with her for a while. Lori reveals that Clark once asked her to marry him (back in their college days, before he knew she was a mermaid), angering Lois that he never mentioned this to her. As if things were not going badly enough, Lois is then poisoned by the Joker in a plot to get Superman to murder him. Thanks to Batman, Superman does not kill Joker, even if it meant the death of Lois. While she pulls through, Lois is very shaken over how unsure she felt over how Superman would not kill even to save her life. When Superman's duties again get in the way of Clark's life, Lois breaks off their engagement and hands him back her ring. Despite Clark's best efforts, Lois remains adamant that she won't marry him. Even Mister Mxyzptlk is unable to get them back together, doing everything in his considerable power to try. His antics do allow Lois to think about things, and to stop placing all the blame on Clark. The two of them fly to Mt. Fuji to have a long talk, where she tells him that Superman belongs to the world and that she can't take him away from it. Back in Metropolis, Lois decides that she needs a hot scoop to take her mind off of things. She begins some digging on the Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza, the CEO of LexCorp ever since Luthor's fall from power and subsequent flight from the law, and learns that the Contessa and Luthor are not only secretly working together but that they plan to marry as well. Unfortunately, Jimmy Olsen, recently hired by GBS after quitting the Planet, steals the scoop right out from under her. Lois continues to get more angry as the days go by, having a bizarre transformation into an "angry feminist" personality, yelling at Superman no matter what he tries to do (rescuing her, not rescuing her, etc.). Finally deciding that she just needs some time away from everything, she takes a job as a foreign correspondent and leaves Metropolis after seeing everyone one last time--a heartsick Clark sees her off at the airport. On a mountaintop in Bhutran, Lois met a man whom Clark had befriended years earlier, and in a moment of clarity she realized that she still loved Clark deeply. Upon her return to Metropolis, Lois discovered her future husband was now temporarily her boss, as Perry White had taken a leave of absence to battle cancer. Clark had continued to carry Lois's engagement ring on him, and with a smile and kiss she took the ring back, and their wedding plans began anew. Lucy Lane and Jimmy Olsen were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Lois got into a fight with her dad during the rehearsal dinner over his disapproval over her choice of a husband, prompting him to almost not come, but he showed up at the ceremony just after it began. Lois decided to keep her maiden name, going by "Ms. Lane." Her sister Lucy gave her a wedding present in the form of ticket to Hawaii. While in Hawaii, they were attacked and Clark was kidnapped (due to still being depowered from the Final Night incident), prompting "Mrs. Superman" to go after him. Going commando, Lois managed to track down her husband and single handedly rescued him from a den of terrorists. After Clark had gotten his powers back they suddenly began to go haywire and Lois goes with him to the Fortress of Solitude only for the situation to get worse as Clark begins to transform into pure energy, but at the last second, some suspicious help from Lex Luthor and the Contessa allow him to stabilize his condition in a energy containment suit, leading to his phase as "Superman Blue". Now an energy being as Superman and a perfectly mortal human as Clark Kent, Lois had to help her husband adjust to life as a mortal/energy being. Things get strained, however, when Superman is split into two energy beings: a "Superman Blue" and a "Superman Red". After Superman was restored to normal, he was drawn into a plot by the villain who caused him to live in four different time periods: the 1940's, 1960's, late 1970's, and the distant future. Lois existed in each of these, of course, and was just as strong willed and determined as ever. In one of the realities, as Superman and Lois battle the Nazis in WWII, they kiss and their kiss breaks through the illusions of Dominus's power and Superman is able to get back to the right reality and defeat the villain. When Lex Luthor seizes an opportunity and buys the Daily Planet, which was recently struggling for money, and subsequently shuts it down, he fires everyone but Lois, Jimmy, and two others, whom he transfers to his new company, LexCom. Luthor has no room for traditional journalism, however — the job at LexCom involves scouring the Internet for stories as they happen and posting them together on LexCom's website. Lois is miserable, but Luthor uses the elevator system in the LexCom building to keep her from going out and doing any real journalism. Superman soon starts to act strange — believing that he is having prophetic dreams, he begins a frantic 24/7 patrol of Earth, trying to stay one step ahead of every disaster. Lois is shocked when he announces that he has to give up being Clark Kent and go to live at the Fortress. She refuses to go there with him, thinking that something is terribly wrong with her husband. She joins the Kents in trying to talk some sense into him, but they are as unsuccessful as the rest of the Justice League and the Superman family. As Superman continues to go farther in his obsession to keep the world safe, building an army of Super-Robots to help him patrol the earth, Lois writes a scathing article denouncing this change in his attitudes, citing that the last thing the world needs is a "Superman Rex." As Superman and his army continue to go out of control, Lois decides to take matters into her own hands. With some help from STAR Labs, she ventures to the Fortress of Solitude, arriving and discovering that it has grown substantially and has incredible defenses. As the JLA and the U.N. battle Superman and his robots on the outside, Lois manages to get inside the Fortress. Tearfully, she confronts her husband on what he's become, and after kissing him, Superman seems to come out of a trance and realize the depth of his mistakes — he was being manipulated by Dominus all along! After a long hard fight, Superman manages to win the day, returning his life to normal (for him) at long last, much to Lois's joy. However, Superman's reputation has been tarnished, with many people feeling they can either no longer trust him or that he is not the same old Superman. Lex Luthor offers to allow Lois to host an interview with Superman, giving him the opportunity to explain himself. Lois realizes, however, that Luthor had planned on releasing Metallo into Metropolis while Superman was doing the interview, making him look even worse for not being there to save the day, so Superman has to cancel the interview. Lois is shocked when Lana Lang and her then husband Pete Ross show up with an infant — not so much them having a baby, but the fact that they named the baby Clark Peter Ross. Clark had failed to mention that they named the baby after him, which obviously caused Lois discomfort. Even Pete told her he understood if it felt like they had taken a namesake away from Lois and Clark. Superman is called to literally go into Hell with other heroes to help reignite the fires that have been put out by Asmodel. While in Hell, Superman's soul is separated from his body (which is then possessed by Neron) and Lois is captured by the Silver Banshee. Superman is made to endure a series of nightmarish realities, the commonality in all of them being he is without Lois. Luckily, their love proves too strong, and Superman is able to free his soul, free Lois, and return to Earth and the good fight. Shortly before the end of 1999, Lex Luthor inexplicably sells back the Daily Planet building for $1. Everyone is hired back as the grand old newspaper is restored--Clark is assigned foreign correspondent and Lois gets her job on the city beat again. No one but Lois knows the real reason why Luthor sold back the Planet--she made a deal with him, bring it back, and she would bury one story of his choosing (no matter what it was). Lois kept this secret from everyone, even Clark, reversing the traditional dynamic of the two. Lois is in Metropolis when Brainiac 13 upgrades the city during Y2K. During the upheaval, Lois saves the life of baby Lena Luthor. Lex indicates that he might consider dropping their "deal" in gratitude, but Lois refuses this offer, angry at the insinuation that she only helped the daughter to gain a favor with the father. After Y2K, Clark spends some time in Smallville with his folks, trying to hide the fact that Lois has been acting very cold lately. No matter what he does, Lois continues to grow distant and even hostile towards him. Even a vacation to a distant planet where the depth of his love for her is revealed does not help, nor does any advice from Perry or Jimmy. A confrontation at home causes Lois to attack him--knocking him clear out of a window. Superman realizes then that it is not the real Lois. A running battle reveals that it is actually the Parasite, whose powers have been altered. He touched Lois during Y2K, finding out the truth, and had been disguised as her ever since. He had to keep her alive in order to keep up the disguise, however. During the battle, Parasite collapses, having contracted through Superman whatever malady had recently been affecting Big Blue. He dies before he can reveal where Lois is located. Superman, who had in fact been ill since just after Y2K, begins to grow steadily worse. As he literally begins to glow green from his illness, Superman turns to Batman to track down his missing wife. Batman is successful, but the weakened Superman collapses just as they find her hidden in a cave outside Metropolis. Superman is rushed to STAR Labs for treatment, where John Henry Irons, Superboy, and Supergirl are shrunk by the Atom so they can go into Superman's body and destroy a Kryptonite based tumor. While they are busy, La Encantadora shows up, saying that she was the one who planted the poison in Superman during their first meeting--and that Deathstroke has been hired to finish her so she can't help out. During his fight with her, he stabs Lois in the chest, and only through the efforts of Supergirl and 'Dora is Lois saved--and her presence gives Superman the force of will to recover as well, once the tumor has been beaten. Lois and Clark enjoy a passionate evening to make sure he's fully recovered--the Man of Steel is back. After months of delays and pressure from her family, Lucy Lane and Ron Troupe were finally married in a small ceremony during Lucy's ninth month of pregnancy (Lois and Lucy crashed Ron's bachelor party, hiding in the giant cake). Lois is with Lucy when she gave birth a few weeks later. Lois was as annoyed as everyone else at the Daily Planet when Lex Luthor was elected President of the United States. To make matters worse, he named her father, Sam Lane, as his Secretary of Defense, further straining the relationship between father and daughter. Lois then investigated who hired La Encantadora to poison her husband. The trail first led to Africa, and she took Jimmy Olsen along with her. She had to match wits with an assassin called the Scarlet Scythe, but luckily he was a pushover. Lois discovers that the man responsible for the hit is from Pokolistan, a small former Soviet satellite state, but is attacked by Kancer before she can disclose this to Superman--but he learns it anyway. Before his investigation can begin, Superman has to rescue Lois from an alien pastiche of the Borg. After Superman decides to go to Pokolistan alone, Lois assembles Supergirl, Superboy, and Kelex, wearing Steel's armor, to tail Superman there and back him up. The backup is needed to fight against Kancer and Ignition--especially when an armored "general" shows up and breaks Superman's jaw with a sucker punch. The super-team withdraws, and Superman admits to Lois that as soon as he saw the "general" he knew that he was responsible for his poisoning and for Kancer--and that Superman was afraid. Lois also got an opportunity to talk with Wonder Woman in the form of a long interview that began with an around the world tour and that ended in a round of pool in Suicide Slum. Lois, having long had feelings of jealousy towards the Amazon Princess, took the opportunity to clear the air somewhat. She explained that it's difficult with Diana seeming so perfect and the whole world being convinced that Superman and Wonder Woman must be an item. Diana adamantly maintains that the two of them are and will always be just close friends. Soon the world comes under invasion again, and this time Superman is needed more than ever to defeat the coming of Imperiex. An alien armada, lead by Darkseid, arrive at Earth to make a last stand against the Destroyer of Galaxies. As battles erupt across the globe, Lois makes her stand at the White House. When Hippolyta dies, and Superman thinks it is Diana and rushes to her side, he is not able to hear Lois's calls for help as the White House comes under attack--and she has to watch as her father sacrifices his life to save the capital. Despite their often rocky relationship, Lois is devastated at the loss of her father. Sam Lane gets a full state funeral. Afterwards, Lois comes with Clark back to Kansas, where the farmhouse has been destroyed and the Kents are both missing. With so much death and destruction, Superman is forced to wonder if they really won the war. Lois stays with Clark as he rebuilds the farmhouse--luckily, Ma Kent turns up alive and well and a few weeks later, so does Pa. Lois decides to take some time off from work to travel the globe with her mother, who needs her daughter very much. Lois and her mother travel extensively throughout Europe, including Rome and Venice. This prompts more than one person back home to wonder if there is trouble between Lois and Clark, despite Clark's protests that Lois just needed some time away. He actually manages to catch up with her more than once throughout her vacation and spend some quiet time. In Vienna, Lois decides to dye her hair black. Lois finally returns to Metropolis. She has a talk with Clark, and admits that part of her blames him for the death of her father, but that she loves him and needs him. They also have to work out the small problem of Lois's mother seeing Lois kissing Superman and thinking she's having an affair. Lois then gets on the trail of President Luthor, as she suspects that he knew about the invasion before hand but said nothing. Amanda Waller sends the remnants of her Suicide Squad to try and scare Lois off. Hope comes to her and tells her that Frank Rock, who apparently died during the War, could have given her the proof she needed. All Hope can tell her is that Luthor must have known about the attack on Topeka beforehand because Brainiac 13 warned him well in advance about Imperiex. When Lois gets home, President Luthor is there--and demands that she live up to the deal they made and bury that story. She confesses everything to Clark. Deciding to beat the devil by his own rules, Clark writes up the story instead of Lois. However, this promptly results in his being fired by the Daily Planet when he can produce no evidence (even a mindscan from Martian Manhunter comes up negative on Luthor). Clark is not really fired, however, as Perry keeps him on undercover to continue to investigate Luthor. Superman is approached by a group of gods who offer to elevate him to godhood so as to help them better understand the modern world. Across town, Lois is being interviewed a young journalism student who questions her about Superman and her father's death. Lois admits that it's hard to truly understand her husband sometimes, given how much power and responsibility he wields. When asked if she could be a goddess of something, Lois responds after a minute of thought by saying "the goddess of integrity." The student transports her to the other gods and Lois is made into one of them. Lois, half crazed with so much raw power, attacks the gods, who are now revealed to be demonic deities. She leaves Superman to battle them and goes to her father's grave, thinking about how she could resurrect him now that she has so much power. Wonder Woman is on scene, calmly talking to Lois about why she would do such a thing, and talking to her about how so much godly power often corrupts. After Superman defeats the evil gods, he finds Lois at the cemetery, and after rejecting her power in her heart she reverts to normal. Manchester Black, longing for revenge against the Man of Steel, decides to hit him where he knows it will hurt the most. Using his vast mental abilities, Black is able to either control or convince nearly all of Superman's enemies to attack Clark Kent's relatives and friends, kick-starting an event known as Ending Battle. Lois is attacked at the Daily Planet by Evil Star. Superman removes her from the building, quickly explaining the situation, and asks her to implement a plan they talked about. Lois begins making phone calls, disguising her voice and referring to herself as Superman's Security Coordinator, rounding up dozens of Clark's friends and family members at Steelworks. With them safe, Superman can go on the offensive. Lois eventually can't stand the wait and leaves, heading first to the apartment, but there she is caught by Manchester Black himself. Black tortures her both physically and psychologically--he shows her images of her father severely beating her, as well as Superman and Diana sharing an embrace. When Superman finally defeats Black's legion of villains, he races to the apartment--but Lois lies dead at Black's feet. Superman fantasizes about killing Black, but refuses to do so, saying that if he did it would not bring Lois back--it would only disgrace her memory and change himself into Black. Stunned, realizing that Superman really is who he says he is, Black dispels the illusion--Lois was not dead, Black wanted Superman to kill him and realize his error afterwards. Lois and Clark hold each other for several days, at the end of which Lois assures him that he did the right thing, and that it was time to get back to work. Clark's zeal with investigating Luthor soon turns almost into an obsession, prompting Lois to fear that "Clark" is losing himself in his pursuit to bring down the President. Despite his work undercover as Clark and Superman, he still manages to share an evening with Lois at Valentine's Day (after Lois outsmarts an unscrupulous businessman, Funky Flashman). Naturally, Lois is a bit distressed when a young woman calling herself Supergirl shows up in Metropolis claiming to be Superman's daughter--actually, she's very put out. Her shock is only made bigger, however, when Cir-El claims that she is from the future and that Lois is her mother. Superman confronts the girl, who argues that she is his daughter with Lois, and that her name is "Cir-El". Cir-El says that she is from the future, brought to the past by the Futuresmiths. When Superman encounters the Futuresmiths, they show him a horrific future, with robotic monsters attacking civilians, and he sees himself as a cybernetic Superman attacking civilians as well. The Futuresmiths tell him that Cir-El's death will prevent this future, and as they turn to attack her, Superman flies her to safety. S.T.A.R. Labs confirms that she is his daughter, but that Lois is not her mother. Regardless of her identity, Superman comes to regard Cir-El as family. She later prevents herself from being born to prevent this future from happening. Involvement *Lois Lane reports information on various events across Metropolis and Gotham City through the collectible Investigations hidden throughout the cities. Sometimes this information provides clues for the player on certain quests. *Lois Lane is a reporter for internet arm of the Daily Planet newspaper; Daily Planet Live! and the JLA Watch! alongside Vicki Vale, as such she will periodically email the player news updates following the completion of certain Player Briefings. *Lois Lane is an ally in The Science Spire challenge. *Lois Lane appears with Jimmy Olsen in Doomed Metropolis. Heroes *Lois appears inside the bottled Daily Planet Building with Jimmy Olsen. She speaks to the player during the final story mission when you play as a hero mentored by Superman. Trivia * Lois Lane first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June, 1938). * Lois Lane is voiced by Adriene Mishler. * Lois Lane's original appearance in DC Universe Online has been updated for the The Death of Superman 2018 Episode content. *Before the arrival of Superman, Lois had a reputation for being an extreme cynic; an attitude formed courtesy of her childhood with her father. *Lois was the person who first named the superhero "Superman", due to the Kryptonian "S" crest on his costume. *Lois' primary residence was apartment 1207 of the Stratford Arms apartments at 55 Broome Street, which she shared with her cat Elroy. *1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. *Lois was one of the first people to visit Themyscira on Paradise Island when it formally revealed itself to the world. As a gesture of goodwill, Wonder Woman invited twelve delegates, each representing different perspectives (a Rabbi, an architect, etc.) to come to the island for a goodwill tour. Diana initially asked Clark Kent to come, but as he was busy he suggested Lois, and she gratefully accepted. While on the island, Lois had to help Wonder Woman fight against Eris, daughter of Ares, who was sowing discord among the Amazons and the delegates. *Lois and Vicki Vale share a professional, though respecting, rivalry as two honest journalists whose skills in their respective areas in the journalism industry frequently see them competing against each other to scoop major events. *In addition to being an award-winning reporter, Lois has also written a number of mystery novels. Winning an Edgar Award for her mystery novel Shadows on the Grass. *As Lois frequently finds herself in positions to act as an information resource for the JLA, the League has given her a modified ePhone that allows her to connect with telecommunications anywhere on the planet. The device also boasts a higher data capacity than a conventional ePhone, allowing her to access and transport information for the JLA if required. *Regarded as a authority on Superman, Lois had at least three books on the Man of Steel published, specifically The Fabulous World of Krypton, The Story of Superman (jointly written with Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen), and, as editor, Essays on Superman. Gallery File:LoisLaneRender.png File:lois_lane_by_razkurdt-d3gsi95.png File:tumblrlgqdafzds11qbujox.jpg File:DailyPlanetAdd.jpg File:DailyPlanet1.png Ep 22 CczLTU9WoAABqUz.jpg File:LoisandJimmy.jpg DailyPlanetLoisLane.jpg File:Lois Lane.png Lois Lane - The Science Spire.png The Science Spire 01.png LoisScienceSpire1.png LoisScienceSpire2.png DoomedMetropolisLois1.jpg DoomedMetropolisLois2.jpg LoisScienceSpire3.png|Old Appearance File:LegendsComicJimmyOlsen2.jpg File:DCUOLPlanetStaff.jpg File:LegendsComicLois2.jpg File:MetaLois.jpg See also * Superman Family * Collections: Lois Lane Bylines External links * }} Wikipedia *Lois Lane DC Database Category:Civilians Category:Superman Family Category:Daily Planet Category:Female Category:Heroes